Tutor Lesson
by soloego
Summary: YAOI. RATED M. The Dojima family have a surprise guest for dinner and Souji gets a little tutoring session from Adachi in preparation for midterms. Ongoing.
1. Tutor session

A Souji and Adachi pairing fanfic because I looovveeee them and Persona 4. **The image for this story is mine! Go to my deviantart if you'd like to use it. **

My DA:

**Rated M for yaoi and lemon. YAOI! **

Please leave a review!

At the Dojima Residence on a Saturday evening, Souji sits at the dining room table reviewing his notes for the upcoming midterms while Nanako prepares a promising delicious meal. Pork and fried vegetables is on the menu tonight, and they could hardly wait until Ryotaro comes home from work to dig in.

After constantly being asked questions in front of the class by the sultry, yet creepy, Ms. Kashiwagi he realized that he hasn't really studied at all. By the time Souji and his friends returned from their daily adventures in the TV he was too exhausted to even look over his notes. He can recall Chie's concerned voice as it rings through his head. "_Don't forget to study extra, extra hard this weekend!_" He shuts his eyes tight and squeezes the top of his nose.

"Are you alright, big bro?" Nanako asks, concerned.

Nanako stands next to Souji, observing her older brother's face curiously. He relaxes and gives her a warm smile, "Of course", he says. He reaches up and pats her head affectionately. Nanako blushes, but giggles.

The door opens and Nanako gasps. Souji stands up. "Ah, Dad's home!" Nanako exclaims as she patters towards the door and beams brightly, "Welcome home Da-."

Dojima stumbles first in the kitchen, his steps heavy. On his tail is Adachi, the young detective. Souji sees in Adachi's hands a grocery bag holding a pack of alcohol, beer, no doubt.

"Hey, Nanako-chan," Adachi gives a friendly wave in Souji's direction. Souji makes an attempt to smile but falters, realizing he's not actually happy that he is there. Ever since he and the others saved that Kubo kid from the tv something struck him as a little off with Adachi, but he couldn't find or point out anything in particular to bring to the investigation team, so he always just lets it go.

"What's this, Nanako?" Dojima collapses on the sofa near the table and lets out a tired sigh. He's always working himself to the bones during the weekdays. Dojima sniffs out the delicious smell lingering in the house.

"I made supper tonight!" Nanako beams brightly.

Dojima smiles, "Smells great, Nanako."

"Yeah, it sure does. Dojima-san has such a good girl!" Adachi chimes in, "Can't wait to dig in!" Dojima stiffens and sits up.

"Adachi! Just what are you getting at?"

"Wha- hey, I'm just looking forward to Nanako-chan's cooking is all!" Adachi waves his hands in the hair frantically.

Before Dojima retorts Nanako speaks up. "There's enough food for all of us to eat."

"Ah, see? Nanako-chan is a good girl", Adachi beams, "Let it up, Dojima-san."

The night continues with the usual events; Adachi rambling on and on about all sorts of pointless things, Dojima making a fuss of every little thing Adachi has to say, and Nanako and Souji sitting there at the table uncomfortably. Souji glances a few times in Adachi's direction throughout the event until Adachi catches his eye at one point, and Souji thinks that he sees a hint of curiosity in that face, but he returns to looking at his finished food awkwardly and pushes the thought out.

As the two adults drink, everything becomes louder, and the already noisy room doubles in volume until Nanako breaks the ice and announces she will go to bed. Dojima notices, stands up and staggers a bit before Adachi rises also and catches him.

"Whoah, careful there, Dojima-san. You're not exactly sober right now," Adachi looks pretty tipsy himself, as he is struggling with his words.

"G-goodnight, Nanako," A big drunken grin spreads on Dojima's face, "Thank you for the foo – hic!"

Souji decides it's a good time to put Nanako to bed. By the time he gets downstairs, Dojima is snoring loudly on the sofa completely wiped out. Adachi must have thrown a blanket on Dojima because he pats the blanket down a bit before turning his attention to Souji, who is now assembling his homework on the table again. He scratches his head and lets out a nervous laugh.

"Aha, he's out like a light. Guess we had one too much to drink tonight, huh?" Adachi's words are slurred and a little hard to make out.

Souji, trying his best to avoid his gaze even though he knows fully well Adachi is watching him, flips his textbook to a random page and pretends to be absorbed in his studying. He just wants him to leave, especially after those strange glances during their dinner. To Souji's demise, he hears Adachi's footsteps and they are coming closer to him. "Ah? Homework on a Saturday night? Dojima-san has some good kids," Adachi is close now, "Believe it or not, I'm pretty smart! Is there anything I can help you with?"

The gap between Souji and Adachi is small and Souji is not comfortable with it. Adachi is leaning forward peering over Souji's shoulder at the textbook, a little closer than anticipated. Souji's throat feels dry.

'_Isn't it time for you to go home?_' is what he really wants to say, but Souji's impudence gets the best of him. He relaxes and turns to the page he left off on.

"Mmm, I can use help in history. Midterms are next week." It's not completely a lie, since he's actually having a hard time concentrating anyway. Maybe he can bring his questions about Adachi to a close because of this.

"Alright, then," Adachi appears more than happy to help him with his studying and takes Souji by surprise. Adachi _is_ surprisingly smart. He takes each event in his history class that Souji might've had a hard time memorizing with and reviews them in a way that is logical and easy to understand, even though Adachi's words are still unsteady. Three examples later and Souji has the answers to the questions down pat. Souji thanks him and Adachi grins sheepishly.

"Oh, you're welcome," he scratches his head. Souji gives him a small smile as well, forgetting where he is. He suddenly draws back his smile to a thin line and lowers his head so his eyes can't be seen, Adachi watching him like a hawk. He scolds himself for dropping his guard; he should be more careful, especially around Adachi.

"Y'know," the older man glances to the side and lets out a small laugh, "I get the feeling you want me to leave. It's getting late and I'm pretty sure your uncle won't appreciate me being here so late."

Souji blinks. Could Adachi sense what he was thinking? He can feel Adachi's eyes bearing into his skin in the silence. At any rate he should probably be going to bed, too. "That's a good idea," he finally says.

What happens next throws Souji completely off guard. In an instant Adachi's got Souji pinned to the floor, his arms trapped within Adachi's grasp. Souji groans a little in pain at the impact as he tries to register what his happening, that he has a man, silly old Adachi, on top of him in his own house. Next thing he knows, Adachi has his lips on his.

Now this certainly startles Souji. Sure he has kissed a few girls here and there in the past, but never has he kissed anyone from the same sex. Everything becomes a blur around him as Adachi continues to kiss him, his tongue pushing against Souji's closed taut lips for entrance, and Souji just lays there and takes it, parting them slowly. He doesn't even attempt to break free when Adachi's hand leaves Souji's arm and finds his way to the back of Souji's head, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, bringing a chill of excitement up Souji's spine.

The wet muscle licks the roof of Souji's mouth. This is wrong, so very wrong. He shouldn't be doing this but damn, it feels good. He moans beside himself and Adachi suddenly pulls back, slapping a hand over his mouth and hissing for him to be quiet.

"This is all your fault, you know," Adachi says with such a voice that seems out of character, deep and demanding. His eyes are big and are filled with desire as he gazes into Souji's grey ones, "You keep giving me those curious looks, and it's leaving me all hot and bothered."

Slightly disoriented from the previous make out session, Souji stares back Adachi's face in disbelief. A twinge of red most likely from the alcohol remains on his cheeks, and tired lines rest just below his dark eyes. The man above him isn't the Adachi he knows at all, or thought he knew. Is this really all Souji's fault? Pains of regret form into a pool within Souji as he tries to step back into reality, but his attempts are crashed when he feels something wet slide up his neck. Lips take its place, sucking hard on a spot right below his jaw and he gasps loudly. Adachi stifles his cry with his hand once again.

"Shh, your piss-ass drunk uncle could wake up any minute now so you better shut up," Adachi spits, face contorted with a grimace. His expression changes back to normal on a flip of a coin as he speaks softly to Souji, almost tenderly, "Tell me, Souji-kun, have you ever been touched by another man before?"

His words don't quite match the tone of voice. It scares Souji a little but he maintains strict eye contact. He shakes his head.

Adachi lets out a little chuckle, "Honest boy." He sits back and straddles Souji's legs, peering down at Souji. A smirk spreads on his face, "Then, would you like me to tutor you?" He reaches down and, with a free hand, brings his hand against Souji's bulge and palms firmly. Souji jerks his hips at the touch and moans, arching his back. Adachi proceeds to knead him while bringing his face down so close to Souji's that their noses almost meet.

Adachi peers straight into his eyes, watching as Souji feels the blinding pleasure being brought upon by his own hands and Souji certainly feels it. His eyes become half-lidded and his mouth wide open, panting lightly as the pleasure intensifies more and more. Souji mews and grabs Adachi's shoulders for support when Adachi increases the pressure of the rubbing, then lessens his grip and relaxes his hand around it, stopping shortly. Souji wriggles his hips a little shamefully, whining at the loss of friction and wanting more.

"P-please, Adachi-san..." Souji begs.

Adachi hums. "You want it that bad, don't you, Souji-kun?" His face returns to that wicked grin as he drops his voice to a low whisper near Souji's right ear, "All these sounds you are making, they're so sexy." He licks the inner part of the ear.

"Ah", Souji moans as the hand resumes its groping his cock through the thin material of his pants. Feeling himself coming closer over that edge, his vision becomes blurry and he squeezes his eyes shut. Adachi seems to notice and closes the distance between the two, pressing his lips firmly on Souji's and muffling his groans that are increasing in volume. He strokes the raging erection harder and faster, kissing and those wet lips as he looks intently at Souji's flushed and sweaty face.

"Mmpph!" The overwhelming pleasure sweeps through Souji's body and mind as he comes in the most intensifying orgasm, releasing his cum within the tight confinements of his pants. Ahh, what bliss! Nothing compares to the pleasure he is experiencing now, not even when he masturbates. Adachi doesn't let up his hold on Souji's mouth, muffling any more various sounds. Souji thrusts his hips lightly against the hand at rest on his covered dick, letting out his last few drops before collapsing on the kitchen floor, chest heaving. Adachi removes his hand only when the twitches stop, and only then does he pull away from Souji's lips.

"Man, you really had a lot saved down there, huh?" Adachi brings a hand to Souji's now messy hair and pats it back down with a steady hand, "I'm sorry if I went too far..." He kisses Souji's forehead softly while running gentle fingers through his hair.

Souji's breathing is steady and he studies Adachi's face through glazed eyes. His face appears friendly and kind, but those numerous animalistic, almost malicious, expressions beforehand during their session seemed to prove otherwise. A deep, unpleasant feeling boils in Souji's gut as Adachi apologizes again and kisses a closed eye.

"I really shouldn't have done that," Adachi pulls back fully and sits up, adjusting his clothes, "not when Dojima-san is around. But I'll say it again, this isn't entirely my fault." He stands and, to Souji's surprise, helps Souji sit up, then backs away to a relatively comfortable distance between him and Souji. He eyes Souji's mess and gives an apologetic look.

Souji doesn't say anything, as he isn't sure how to respond. He just stands up and gazes at the now fumbling Adachi. Adachi scratches his head and lets out a nervous laugh.

"I guess I lost control, huh?" Adachi does a little bow, "Please forgive me. Thank you for the dinner" He quickly adds and shakily slips on his shoes and leaves the house.

Across the room Dojima snores loudly seemingly unaware of the events that have just taken place. Souji sighs and rubs his lips with his fingers softly, still quivering from the touches. What made Adachi want to do those kinds of…things to him? Why would Adachi do something like that to _him_ of all people? Sure, Adachi was gentle with him, but those faces of his threw Souji off multiple times. There were too many expressions to believe; who is the real Adachi?

However, it is late, and Souji remembers finals are in just a few days. He decides to put off these questions for tomorrow. Maybe this will all become clearer in the morning, or at least Souji wants to believe that.


	2. Once again

**\^v^/ Wow! I am so amazed! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! It makes me SO Happy to find people who share the same love for this pairing as I do _/! **

**I've realized I like to write smut... -_- so please be aware that this contains A LOT of it!**

**Rated M!**

Souji leans over the table so that his stomach presses lightly to the edge, adding pressure to his upset stomach. He sits at the Junes food court with Yosuke and the others. It's been a long mid-term exam week, one test consecutively after another and the side-effects have taken a great deal on them. Drained, Yosuke warily sits up and rubs the sides of his head.

"Man, this sucks!" Yosuke groans, "The week's finally over but I feel like we're not enjoying it like we usually do."

The others nods slowly. Teddie is the only one who appears energized, "I agree! It's too much for a poor bear to handle," Teddie stretches. Yosuke bolts upright in his chair.

"Hey, what are you- you're not even in school!" he wails.

Everyone laughs, pushing all of their troubles behind them. Even after a stressful week of finals, everyone seemingly is keeping their spirits up, and these moments mean the most to Souji.

Souji nods, "It's been a rough week, but we made it through." It's true. All that studying really pays off as he manages to fly through every question in every subject, including history. He reaches for his pocket and is happy to find there is enough for a drink for everyone from Junes. He offers around the table.

"Yeah, good idea, partner! Uhh, I'll have a club soda" Yosuke agrees.

"Oooh, a lemonade sounds nice…" Yukiko nods.

Everyone makes their order and, to Souji's luck, are all lemonades with the exception one, which are fairly cheap. The group has been through a lot in the past week and made it to the end. A nice reward should do. He stands up and leaves the table, telling them he'll be back with their beverages.

Along his way to his destination Souji passes by the snacks aisle and sees a familiar face. It's a slightly hunched man wearing a dark blue dress suit, crooked tie, and a mop of blackish-brown hair, Tohru Adachi.

The drink aisle is right beside that one and Souji's breath hitches in nervousness. After all, he was just recently harassed by this very man last weekend, and it's not like he hasn't been thinking of it. In fact, the events that took place that one night from beginning to end swarm his mind in a non-stop cycle making him feel dizzy. Those nights in his room alone bring him to remember it very clearly and, he hates to admit it, but it felt good,_ real_ good, to have been pleasured so intimately by another person. It would be rude not to greet him, even after receiving generous help on a difficult exam subject without even having to ask.

Adachi is looking at cans of vegetables as Souji draws nearer. Recognizing a presence behind him, Adachi quickly turns around.

"Ah! Souji-kun!" He looks surprised, "It's been a while."

Souji nods in response and unfortunately finds that his cheeks feel slightly heated. He looks down at Adachi's filled hands, hoping his own face doesn't give anything away in even the slightest. He holds two cans of vegetables.

"Oh, these… I can't decide water chestnuts or pickled beans, and I'm on a tight budget, so I can't get anything more," Adachi offers a grin.

"What are you making, Adachi-san?"

"Just a vegetable stew," Adachi sighs wearily, "Oh, but aren't you quite the cook yourself, Souji-kun?"

"I enjoy cooking for Uncle and Nanako, I guess," Souji laughs. "Try the water chestnuts, for the texture and flavor." He ponders for a moment. "I can buy you the beans if you wanted them. Besides, I still owe you."

Adachi looks puzzled, "Hm? For what?"

"For helping me study last weekend."

Adachi chuckles, "Ah, that. Don't worry about it, it was nothing. Besides, what would Dojima-san say if he ever found out his niece is buying me groceries?" He reaches up hesitantly, about to put the can back when Souji covers his hand with his own.

"But you helped me greatly, Adachi-san," Souji persists. It's not a matter of his uncle right now. Emotions are getting the best of him as he tries to think of something, of anything to return the favor. "This is the least I could do for-…"

He stops when he hears a soft rumble of Adachi's throat. He looks where he is and realizes he had moved closer to Adachi and even leaned forward as much as to break that personal bubble. He pulls back rigidly.

"Excuse me," Souji mumbles, regaining his composure. "Anyway, I want to return the favor for last Saturday, Adachi-san."

Something snaps within Adachi enough to get him out of his defensive act as he grasps Souji's wrist with his free hand and tugs him toward him in one swift movement.

"I think you're misunderstanding the word 'favor'," Adachi speaks lowly near Souji's ear. "Or maybe you're sharper than I thought. I can't read you sometimes, Souji-kun."

Souji doesn't say anything, but shivers slightly within the tight grasp. Those words are heated in his ear from the breath and even the lust from them. A small part of him wants to break free and drop this seeing how they were in the middle of Junes and he had orders to fill but he can't entirely deny what Adachi just said. His dick hardening in his pants doesn't help the situation, either. He just stands there and tries his best to keep his eyes locked onto Adachi's, knowing full well where this is going.

Adachi keeps his grip as he waits for an answer that never comes.

"Come with me for a sec," Adachi's voice is firm.

Adachi leads Souji into an empty restroom stall. Panic rises in Souji's stomach while Adachi guides him, one hand grasping his shoulder while the other clicks the door shut. He forcibly grabs Souji's shoulders and flips him around so his back is flat against the door. Ignoring Souji's small yelp of pain, Adachi leans forward and smashes their lips together in a passionate kiss.

It's not a gentle kiss. No, it's almost bruising. This is definitely a more emotional kiss than the last time.

"Nnn," Souji breathes through his nose as his lips are fondled relentlessly by his pursuer. Adachi rakes in Souji's lower lip with his teeth and sucks fervently. Sliding his hands downward from his shoulders he brings them down to the boy's hips and rocks them gently against his own, grinding slowly. Souji gasps slightly at the action, freeing his mouth from Adachi's and clasps his hands over Adachi's arms. The older man stops moving and just leaves his hands there.

His eyes widen, "Hm? Souji-kun?" Hands still in place, he rubs Souji's hips with only his thumbs in small circles, "Don't like it? But isn't this what you wanted?" What was once a concerned face turns sinister; mouth curves upwards in a wicked grin and Souji swears a glint of yellow flashes in those dark orbs.

Souji swallows, his face turning a dark shade of pink.

Adachi chuckles and starts to unbutton Souji's shirt. His hands slowly work at the top down, purposefully dragging his fingers against the soft skin along the way. Souji draws a small intake of breath from the skin to skin contact and arches his back a little so he inclines to the touch. This only encourages Adachi further, leaning a bit forward to place his lips on a patch of soft skin below the boy's neck and mouthing slowly all in the while working his hands on Souji's hardened nipples.

"A-Adachi-san…" Souji moans as the lips suction to a hard suck. He feels the lips at his neck curve into a smirk.

Adachi leans back and admires the body before him. The boy's short and heavy panting matches his heaving chest. Shaky hands press against the door behind him for support as he looks at Adachi with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, mouth open. An extremely aroused teenage boy stands before him, completely vulnerable, and Adachi marvels at how incredibly erotic the boy looks in this state. So _naïve_.

"Man, you really are sensitive", Adachi teases, an arrogant kind of smile plasters on his face. "You want it that bad, don't you?" He claims Souji's earlobe with his mouth, flicking his tongue within his ear afterward.

Another moan passes Souji, but he is growing impatient. Adachi is getting a kick out of his submissive state and he's giving him exactly what he wants. Just like in the TV world, Souji likes to lead, even when faced with a situation what may seem near impossible. He breaks free from Adachi's licking mouth and groping hands and slides down to his knees. Adachi lifts an eyebrow as the boy unfastens Adachi's belt with a click and the sound of a zipper soon follows. Adachi's hardened member springs out from the confines of his pants and Souji takes it into his mouth, sucking lightly on the head while licking around the tip. He looks up at Adachi while giving the blowjob, giving him a full view of the sight before him. If he's going to return the favor he might as well make the most of this.

Adachi groans in pleasure and runs his hand through the silky smooth hair, "Ungh. You really are something, Souji-kun. So this is what you meant by 'favor' after all, wasn't it?" He tightens his hold in the hair, "Haha! What a slut you are! In a place like this, too- Nnngh", Adachi moans and laughs while using both hands to really pummel himself inside that wet hot mouth, causing Souji to gag.

Souji grabs either side of Adachi's hips for support, trying to control himself from gagging further. But Adachi is making it difficult, absolutely pounding his hard, thick member deep into his throat with feral speed. At one point Adachi keeps it there, and juts his hips forward in jerks at erratic times, trying to go even deeper even though Souji can feel it in his jugulars. Souji just tears up, already passed the stage of choking. His jaw hurts but he takes it and lets Adachi fuck his mouth. He tastes precum hit his tongue and moans around Adachi's cock at the bitter taste, sending vibrations through it and greater pleasure straight to Adachi.

Moaning, Adachi quickly pulls out before he comes. Souji finally takes this chance to breathe, panting heavily. He stands up, slightly upset that he didn't get to actually finish him off. He doesn't have much time to mull over it though; Adachi's got his body pressed against his own and a leg shoved between his legs. He releases a whine and Adachi wildly works to free Souji's erection from his pants, grinning mischievously again inches from his flushed face while jerking them both off. He runs his tongue up Souji's cheek.

"God, you're such a slut, allowing me to do this kind of thing to you and even _liking _it", he fondles Souji's erection expertly, rubbing it just right enough to make Souji jerk against the hand and moan wantonly. The action causes Souji's to caress against the other's, making said owner shudder and roughen his actions. _Those words again_… Souji thinks to himself. Souji feels himself coming close as grabs Adachi's shoulders and leans his head against Adachi's chest, breathing hard. A long, hard stroke and finger toying in his slit brings him to his orgasm sooner than expected, spilling over Adachi's hand and moaning.

"A-Ada- Ahh…" He spasms more within Adachi's hand and lets out a few more drops. Adachi quickly releases Souji, pushes him to his knees again and, while keeping his head in a steady grip, sprays watery semen all over Souji's flushed face. Humiliated, Souji breathes through his nose heavily while watching Adachi continuously jerk off, letting the remains of the semen spill on his bangs.

Adachi releases Souji's hair at last and sighs heavily in content, tucking himself in. He nabs toilet paper from nearby in a roll and kneels down to gently wipe Souji's face. Placing his fingers on the cheek, he uses his thumb to clean the small spots just below the eye, being careful not to hurt Souji with the slightly rough material in the process.

"You are so interesting, Souji-kun" A kiss to his eye, "Amazing, really," Another quick kiss on his cheek this time, hands cradling the reddened face tenderly. He pecks his lips chastely before getting up, smiling friendly this time, "Time for me to go back shopping, I guess."

Souji's breathing is calm from his high but his emotions are running wild. He is not sure what to think. Grateful that Adachi helped him get off, but it makes him feel a little sick. The events that had just taken place, like last time, Adachi's words… none of his actions seem to match. Plus, he couldn't even return the favor properly. "Adachi-san…" he starts.

"Oh yeah," Adachi interrupts, "Don't bother with buying groceries for me. Although, I appreciate the offer!" he quickly adds, noticing the muddled look on Souji's face. "Ahh, don't worry. Thanks for that. Felt good, kid." He ruffles his hair and gives him a goofy grin. He is just about to take a step out the door when he feels a hand tugging at his shirt. He looks down at the boy and frowns.

"Adachi-san," Souji's voice is small, "I…still haven't…" He trails off, squeezing the fabric of the dress shirt within his hand tightly. Adachi's frown only grows and he sighs.

"C'mon, stand up", he demands, watching Souji stand. He brings a hand to the boy's cheek, the back of his fingers grazing it lightly. Souji reaches and touches the hand softly. "You're still not satisfied, huh?" Adachi's fingers rub an earlobe, "What if I come visit again?"

Breath hitches and a jolt of excitement runs up his spine. Worry overcomes him as he wonders what Dojima would say, being caught bringing his uncle's working partner to his own bedroom, or what Nanako would think of her cousin. As if Adachi could read his mind, he gives Souji a comforting pat on the shoulder and Souji can't help but laugh a little in the inside at the innocent action even after the certain episode that had just taken place.

"Sure, I'll think about it", is all he can say, because he catches a glimpse of yellow that flickers in Adachi's eyes. He looks again to make sure he sees him right, but Adachi is sporting his usual smile, almost cheerful, and looks quite content with the boy's answer.

"That's great. Well, see you later, Souji-kun", giving Souji one last pat, he leaves the stall.

When Souji is sure he hears the bathroom doors close signaling Adachi has left, he breathes out a sigh of relief. He realizes that he is sweating and he could use a little wash before completing those drink orders for his friends. He is still shaken from his encounter with Adachi even after washing his hands and face, but he has a duty to fulfill.

Once returned to his friends with an arrangement of drinks in his hands, he is fully settled down. After answering their "_What happened?"s_ and "_Are you okay?"s _with "_It's okay, I'm fine"_, the team seems to relax once again and just enjoy each other's company. For Souji this is all he needed for a time like this, taking a break from the baffling emotions, even if just for this evening. Adachi can wait for another time.


	3. Just Try and Make Sense of It

**RATED M! SMUT.**

**Yah. so I'm sorry this chapter is so short because I want you all to read it now, to know that I still exist, and that this story is indeed ONGOING. I have a lot more written for the next chapter continuing after this one but you will have to wait heheuhhue. Be prepared for SEXY TIMES.**

**So sit back and enjoy. Of course, please leave a comment! (or two)**

Two weeks later Dojima comes through the door, back from work early for a Saturday, with the run-around, supposedly inept detective right on his tail. It's no surprise to Souji anymore that Adachi was here again for dinner, and the Dojima residence hasn't had much company lately anyway. If it's Adachi's doing or his uncle's persuasion, Souji doesn't know.

There is one thing seeming to make sense in Souji's mind, however. Whenever the young detective is around, Souji's nerves feel twitchy like he had too much caffeine. The man is smart, and keeps his enigma in character during his visits. Doesn't show really anything that proves he does anything foreboding or dangerous. And he keeps that up even when he teaches Nanako a magic trick or shares some laughter with Dojima. But Souji knows better, that although almost impossible to see at first, there is a glint of lust and yearning for power in the man's eyes. That Adachi's skilled hands had left purposeful traces on his body for a reason and, to Souji's dismay, successfully worked. Adachi is here, and he hadn't forgotten about their little 'promise' from last time. His weakened voice practically begging to feel more pleasure, and to give it back in return. He still remembers Adachi's smug smile, looking down at Souji while appeasing to his every command. He gets hard, something that is not a surprise anymore upon this particular remembrance. Now as he prepares dinner for the full house he catches a glimpse of Adachi looking right his way and giving Souji a goofy grin on his drunken face.

Souji turns his back to Adachi a little faster than he meant to. He returns to finishing the last of cutting his vegetables, his face slightly pink and heart jumping a beat.

Anticipation drives Souji wild as the night goes on. Nanako and Dojima already declaring themselves full from their bowls of hearty beef stew and Adachi still wolfing on his seconds. It's like the man doesn't eat anything but instant ramen for dinner or something.

"Oi, you listening?" Dojima sways from his drunken state, "Ya, fatass! Where do you put all that food anyway?" He nudges Adachi with his fist to his shoulder, a soft hit.

"Ahh, haha, sorry, but it's so good! And I haven't had anything like this in a while, you see" Adachi laughs, cheeks getting pinker from the embarrassment on top of the beer.

Souji can't help but laugh softly, a small throaty laugh, and Adachi hears it. Souji knows because the man's eyes dart his way and the glance is strangely sharp, alcohol aside. Souji swallows.

"I'm sleepy, Daddy", Nanako's eyes are droopy.

"Nanako..Oh, it's already 8", Dojima checks the clock on the wall in surprise. "You're usually in bed by now, I'm sorry."

Adachi starts, "Hey, you're looking pretty tired yourself too, Dojima-san. Maybe we should call it a ni-".

"Noooo, I'm fine! Let's keep drinkin'". Words come out in one long drag because of the slur.

Souji stands up, offering to tuck her in and Nanako glady accepts and, as tired as she is, still manages a quiet 'goodnight' to the two men sitting and walks hand-in-hand with Souji up to her room. While bringing her soft blanket gently to her sleeping form, Souji hopes that Adachi could have changed his mind and will take his leave. When Souji makes sure Nanako has fallen asleep he heads back down the stairs only to find Adachi there. No sign of his uncle.

"Where's Dojima?" Souji keeps a steady breathing, contrary to his erratic heartbeat.

"Ah! He went to sleep, in his room. Kinda made him do it actually, haha!", Adachi laughs cheerfully. Same old, harmless laugh. "One more can and I think things could've gotten really bad!"

If he were anyone else Souji would've stopped there. But curiosity killed the cat, and Souji wasn't about to give up without an honest answer, let alone deny his hard-on. When did his pants begin to feel so tight? He stares blankly in response.

And Adachi seems to understand. His expression changes like a flip of a coin, eyes mustering to certainty and mouth no longer from ear to ear. They are both staring at each other, neither one daring to look away. Souji finds himself lost in the man's eyes just for what he thinks is a moment and next thing he knows Adachi is already close to him. He jumps a little in the inside when he feels hot breath at his ear.

"Dumbass", He breathes, "You think you can see right through me, can't you?" It's more of an accusation than a question. The voice is venomous and bitter and it makes Souji a little scared. His eyes widen and he looks at the man to make sure he heard him right.

And he did, because Adachi is grimacing. A part of Souji wants to turn around and call it a night. Maybe take a shower and take care of his little 'problem' in the privacy of his own room alone. But that chance has long passed, it's too late. He begins to wonder what exactly is keeping his two feet planted to the ground and realizes he already knows the answer. Heart pounding wildly against his chest he starts to feel almost nauseous and panic boils in his stomach. Just when he is about to make his escape, he feels warmth on his side. Adachi is rubbing Souji's hip delicately, and it makes Souji's heart race even more if it were even possible.

"Why don't we go to my place?" Adachi whispers in his ear, "It won't be so bad. I mean, you still owe me, right?" Finger traces a line where his pants end on his hip.

Souji takes in a short breath in hesitation, wondering if this is really what he wants. It must be, because even though his mind says no his body tells him otherwise, and his cock straining against his pants says it all. Besides, if he can recall he wasn't completely satisfied the last time they did something like this.

"Uh, I-I guess it's alright", he manages, face hot and looking away in embarrassment.

Adachi grins wide, almost mischievously, "Good boy".

**I'll try and finish the rest real soon! But that bed is looking real good right now So tired..**


	4. Don't Count on Anything

**back.**

**majority of this is sex. AdaSou SEX. I JUST &#$*&#* ENJOY THIS OK.**

**I really appreciate your reviews! And thank you for all of the story follows! You guys really motivate me to write more of this story :) You're awesome, keep that way**

**Please leave a review (or two) as always!~**

**BEWARE. MASSIVE AMOUNT OF SMUT AHOY. **

**ENJOY.**

The two walk to the bus stop and wait there in silence for the most part, with occasional hum's from the older man. No specific song or anything, just random notes. Adachi would catch Souji's eye every once in a while and give him a smile with a bit of charm into it.

It's dark when the bus arrives, probably around 9 pm. Worry reaches Souji once again as he wonders if this is okay. The ride is quiet as well and pretty much vacant with the exception of one woman at the very front. But that doesn't matter, for they are sitting together at a seat in the back. Souji's near the window and he's got Adachi's hand running along his thigh, caressing it gently in circular motions for the rest of the ride.

They get off upon arriving at a small apartment complex. Adachi leads him up the stairs to his door on the second floor and they enter. It is dark and when Adachi turns the lights on Souji finally takes a first glance around the place.

It's messy, to say the least. The little stand by the door is cluttered with all sorts of garbage. Papers are astray along the floor near the little space Souji assumes is the man's kitchen. An arrangement of knick-knacks are assembled all over the hidden counter-space. Empty cans of beer are kicked aside all over and several instant ramen lunch bowls are spread around here and there. Adachi just tosses his keys on the stand and frowns at Souji staring off in his own little world.

"Were you expecting some sort of mansion?" Adachi asks sarcastically, taking off his jacket.

"Not really, but, your place…" Souji states blankly, "I'm really not all that surprised".

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Adachi grits.

Souji laughs, forgetting where he is, "I meant it just suits you". He laughs more all in good will, feeling a little more at ease.

Adachi doesn't seem to like this answer, or his laugh, and advances on him quickly. He mashes their lips together, nearly knocking Souji backward from the force. Souji's mouth opens in surprise and Adachi takes the chance to shove his tongue inside and wipes it behind his teeth. He places his hands around Souji's waist and pulls him in closer until their bodies are nearly flat to each other. He loosens up his body, running his hands all over the front and his sides. Souji kisses back, his tongue sliding against the other's rough and hot one. He feels hot and is beginning to pant. Those butterflies return to his stomach as the kiss continues. He tries to keep up, tongue moving hastily around the other and moans when Adachi grinds his hips against his erection through the clothes and shudders a bit. Teasingly, Adachi pulls back some to inspect, drawing a thin line of saliva between their mouths.

"A-Adachi-san…" Souji breathes. Adachi snickers.

He gasps as Adachi drags his tongue from his jaw to the side of his neck and bites, nearly breaking skin. Mouth suckles at the bit of blood then licks it tenderly afterward as if treating it, earning another small moan. The touches are too much or not enough, Souji can't figure out which. Either way, he realizes he _does_ want this, more than he knows. So he circles his arms around to clutch at Adachi's shoulders, leaning his head back for better access.

"Little brat", Adachi mumbles, almost as if it's an afterthought. Adachi rests his face against the boy's neck meeting the shoulder and nips at it slowly, "You want more than just this, don't you?"

"Nnn, yes", Souji says without thinking. He'd be lying if he said this didn't feel good.

Adachi grabs and shoves him roughly along to his bedroom. He slams the door behind him and nearly throws the boy onto the futon. Souji gasps, the futon suddenly a reminder to him of the events that are undoubtedly about to take place. He sits up just when Adachi dives in and is slammed back to the soft sheets below him, mouth aggressively claiming his once again.

"Nnnah, Adachi san", Souji mumbles against Adachi's moving lips. Everything is just happening a little too fast but Adachi doesn't seem to let up, leaving Souji's mouth and now working his hands wildly on Souji's shirt. His movements are frantic, as if wanting to feel the pleasure now. He nearly rips the shirt open, not bothering to be careful with unbuttoning, and flicks a nipple back and forth with his middle finger. The back arches and a moan emulates. He leaves light kisses along the well-toned stomach. Heading downward, he nips at the navel, releasing another sharp inhale from the younger male. He brushes back the shirt more for better access to the hip bones, leaving a small bite. Souji's hands touch his head and gently comb through his hair. Adachi looks up, hands frozen from his previous actions and just lays them there on the thighs.

The boy's completely turned on. He lays on the futon with legs sprawled about carelessly. Face flushed and mouth ajar, grey eyes cloudy from lust. His breathing is shallow as he watches him look at his body. The boy couldn't look any more erotic, and it makes Adachi's dick jump and twitch in his pants. Fingers massage his scalp gently, scratching behind his ears.

"Adachi san, please", the words drip with lust. Hands grip a little tighter in the hair, as if trying to get his point across. Adachi grimaces at the boy, wanting to devour him right then and there. The little brat did always manage to get what he wants.

"Shit, you're just begging for it", He shakes himself from the boy's hands and pulls himself up from the boy, kneeling right above him. Licking his lips, he hastily undoes his fly, shoves his hand in and pulls out his swollen dick. He gives Souji a haughty smirk, "But before I go any further, I want you to suck me off."

Souji hesitates, the size bigger than he remembered. Adachi must have caught on that because he lets out a chuckle. But Souji obediently does as he is told. He pulls himself out from under the body and gives Adachi a full pump with his hand, the cock hot and huge in his grasp. Mouth engulfs the head, doing his best to circle his tongue around it appropriately, the way he remembers it. It feels a little weird, giving another man pleasure. He gives the head a little suck, tonguing the slit twice, and hollows his mouth for more room as he travels down slowly. Adachi hums a moan. Pleased that he's doing it right he pauses his travels until he only carries half of Adachi and starts to bob his head from the middle up then back again, sucking fiercely. A deep guttural moan is let out above him this time and he finds hands digging through his hair, grasping handfuls and tugging lightly. Good. Let it be known that he can take charge of this situation as well. The swollen flesh is well lubricated now with saliva, and Souji finds it easy to just run the flat of his tongue against the underside while making his way down. He takes him down all the way, the head kissing the back of his throat and nearly making him tear up.

The feeling of that throat is amazing to Adachi. He sighs loudly at the sheer pleasure of being completely blanketed in warmth. "Fffuck" He curses softly as the throat tightens its grip around him as Souji swallows. The boy coughs once but doesn't pull out, and Adachi rewards him by petting him. Souji stays like that for a moment until his erratic breathing is under control and suctions his way back up until he releases the cock with an audible pop. He tongues the glans right under the head, making the entire shaft move up and down, and tastes the small dribble of precum forming from the tip. It tastes bitter. Hot breath invades the area and makes the air humid as he tries to regain full control of his breathing.

Souji is incredibly hard at the thought of sucking someone off. His own erection is starting to feel painful at the loss of contact. But he keeps at it hoping that all of his discomfort will pay off, and that he owes this for Adachi at least. After all, he's helped him get off twice already. His thoughts are distracted by an annoyed grunt and a hard tug at his hair and realizes he has just been swirling his tongue around the head for the time being. The hands on his head push him forcefully back on the cock, and Souji obliges. He takes him in all the way to the base again and sucks his way up. "Ngh", Adachi moans as the tongue pushes into the flesh and moves it around along with the sucking. "Gah, shit! Do that thing with your tongue again", Adachi grinds out through his teeth when Souji is at the tip again. Souji obeys, brushing a sensitive part on the underside with the very tip of his tongue while having all of him in his mouth, and Adachi bucks lightly. The boy adjusts his head and sucks at a new angle, looking up. He hums a chuckle at the reactions of the detective and the vibrations hug the cock, earning another soft curse from the man above. Adachi's breathing is quicker now, and Souji can tell his release is coming soon. A few more taut pulls with his lips and Adachi grunts and comes, gripping the silk grey strands. It pulsates as the warm liquid spews out into the waiting mouth.

When Adachi is finally milked out he withdraws and sighs contently. Breathing heavily from his high he looks down with a grin that immediately changes into a surprised look. There's no trace of a mess anywhere on the boy. Souji is swallowing and Adachi can even hear the gulps. He near becomes hard again when the boy, still kneeling, turns his head up to look at him, eyes half-lidded and a strand of cum dripping from his bottom lip and chin.

"P-please…" The poor boy practically begs now, wriggling his hips where he sits to try and relieve some of that pressure from his aching erection. Sure, he can just dig his hands in and do this himself. It's so much easier. But with Adachi here, there is so much more potential. It's wrong, and he almost feels dirty for it, yet he yearns for this unexplainable act. He's turned on, and Adachi sure as hell is too for that matter, and he vaguely wonders what the attraction that strikes between them might be. Adachi grunts.

Adachi tells Souji to lay on the bed nearby and he complies. His heart is beating as he lets himself just bask in what's to come. Looking up he sees Adachi quickly palming himself back to life while looking at the sprawled on his very own bed.

"You know, I've wondered how you would look like in this sort of situation and this", Adachi continues while panting slightly, jerking himself wild, "wasn't what I was expecting. You've turned out to be quite the slut, haven't you?"

Souji can't talk, but moans at the brash words that aren't supposed to turn him on more. He squirms again, bringing the flat of his feet on the bed, and it's enough for Adachi to halt his actions and leap at the boy. Hands grabbing at the belt and unfastening it he smashes their lips together, re-igniting the need to touch. Belt releases with a soft clank to the bed and his fly and zipper are pried open. Adachi's cold fingertips accidentally brush against Souji's stomach and make Souji shiver at the contact when he grabs the hem of his pants and underwear and, at the same time, shoves them down to the boy's knees in one swoop. He raises Souji's left leg up not too gently to remove the bottoms entirely, and the boy's erection springs up, hard and ready to burst. Adachi wraps his fingers around the shaft and gives it a few strokes, starting to get a little wet given precum is leaking from the tip as he runs his hand over.

It's a delicious reaction: the body below him scrunches up, toes curl, head turns to the side, shoulders hunch up. He moans with his mouth closed, as if trying to prevent any more embarrassing sounds from escaping. But Adachi knows that won't happen, and Souji knows too for that matter that he is in the older man's hands now and will do with him however he pleases. Grinning, Adachi circles the boy's hole with his middle finger and pushes into him. Souji gasps at the sudden penetration. The man can feel the boy tighten around his digit and chuckles as he thrusts in and out, curling it once every so often.

"Relax and it will feel better", Adachi says reassuringly, although it comes out through a snicker.

Souji tries to relax, still having difficulty adjusting to the dry finger. He tries to focus more on breathing steadily more than anything else. He feels cool hands stroke up slowly from the inner part of his thigh to his erection and pump it gently. That gesture alone makes him feel a little more at ease. Just as he started to relax he feels the beginnings of being stretched, Adachi scissoring two fingers now into him, and he stiffens again at the return of the pain. It's uncomfortable. He doesn't like it and hopes it won't hurt any worse when Adachi actually enters him.

Adachi thrusts his fingers in a few more times and figures the boy is ready and stretched enough when he feels the muscles loosen. Feeling impatient, he pulls out and quickly positions himself at the red and pulsing entrance, enjoying Souji's grunt at the withdrawl. Slicking himself with his own precum he licks his lips as his eyes scan over his prey before him. He presses down against the body, bringing the boy's legs up over his shoulders. Gripping the soft flesh of the inner thigh in place and keeping the other hand on his dick, he presses the head against the entrance, teasingly swirling along the rim in preparation for what's to come.

Souji tenses at the feeling of the soft mushroom plush of the head at his asshole, annoyed that Adachi is teasing him. But Adachi continues to press lightly then circle again, daring to actually push fully in. He quickly realizes this is a game to Adachi, and learns that this to him is all about control. Adachi loves to control, and in most circumstances, so does Souji. But Souji wants to feel pleasure _now_, and needs this more than he knows.

"Nnn, just go in", Souji grumbles, voice raspy.

And that's enough for Adachi now, and he pushes in suddenly, drawing a prolonged choked moan from Souji.

"Ngh, Fuck!" Adachi grunts as he nearly doubles over in pleasure from the feeling of being buried balls deep in Souji's ass, the warm, tight heat of the inner walls throbbing from the intrusion. Souji's head is thrown back, a streak of saliva dripping from his lips to his chin while gasping for air.

A moment later Adachi's already moving, thrusting in and out at an erratic pace, barely giving Souji any more time to adjust. Souji screams at the penetration, his breathing loud as he tries to catch his breath again. The dick feels hot and makes him full, and it throbs against his inner walls, intensifying the pleasure. The mattress below them creaks back and forth, squeaking in sync with Adachi's thrusts. Adachi leans his head in closer to Souji, breathing in the boy's ear on how hot he looks and what a slut he is, how his ass is just begging to be eaten up, and Souji ashamedly responds in loud animalistic moans. He can only imagine how he looks right now; legs spread wide open swallowing the detective whole, being fucked senseless by his uncle's work partner in his own apartment.

Minutes pass and what once was pain to Souji melts away into gratification. Heat fogs the windows from the heavy breathing swarming within the apartment's bedroom. They have switched positions in the midst of their fucking; Adachi has Souji straddling him, bringing his hips up in short and quick jerks. Souji tries his best to match his movements, bouncing up and down slightly, hands grabbing the sheets underneath him. But Adachi is rough and quick, so rough that slapping of skin can be heard even if Souji raises himself just slightly. That action alone makes Souji nearly scream, Adachi successfully hitting deep and finding that one spot just right at every thrust. Their movements cause the bed to actually squeak at a steady pace, causing them to both bounce violently. Hands run along Souji's twitching thighs, massaging slowly, and creep higher only to grip the lithe hips and dig deeper. He moves skillfully now, thrusting all the way in then twisting the angle of his hips this way and that before fully sheathed.

"Ahhh! Nn-", Souji breathes. The sex takes his breath away, driving his senses wild.

Adachi smirks and decides to have a little more fun. He halts his quickened thrusting and pushes Souji's back to the bed. Still attached, he grabs the legs and brings them up to the boy's chest, pushing his fully hard erection back into the heat slowly. There's no rush, and when Adachi cannot see his dick anymore he pulls out just as tenderly only to push back in at an agonizingly slow rate, grunting in the meanwhile. Souji breathes in hiccups, trying to get used to this new position. His dick just slips in and out easily, and it takes all of his willpower not to fuck the boy into oblivion then and there. It only lasts for a few thrusts though because Souji is unbearably close to his release, and Adachi can tell. The boy is mewling now in ecstasy; literally bucking up frantically into Adachi's slow teasing thrusts that hit his sweet spot each and every time. It feels good, and Adachi leans forward and bites Souji's slick neck, appreciating the wail of discomfort in return.

The feeling of Adachi's throbbing dick against his inner walls and more of Adachi's profanities mumbled against his ear bring him over the edge. His eyes glaze over as he cries out at his release, wrapping his arms around Adachi's neck tightly while spilling over Adachi's stroking hand. Adachi really pummels into the boy now at the expense of his orgasm, grunting roughly and breathing hot puffs of air against Souji's ear in time with his thrusts until finally he releases his load into him, his entire body shaking upon his release.

Warmth fills Souji as he feels the last of the liquid spill into him and he catches his breath. Adachi gives a few more small jerks of his hips, letting out his last few drops, and pulls out when he finds the need necessary, feeling the body below him shudder. He lets his head rest against the crook of Souji's neck, inhaling and tasting the salty sweat. Souji recovers first and sighs, basking in the aftermath of his climax. He drags his fingers along the back of Adachi's neck up to his scalp, and massages gently through the sweaty messy locks. The head doesn't move, just stays there, and only lets out a groan on the skin, tickling Souji a little through the vibrations.

Souji remembers that he should probably get back to the Dojima's, that his uncle and Nanako would be worried. He pauses his rubbing and shifts a little, trying to nudge out from under Adachi's weight. Adachi must have gotten the hint that he wants to make an escape, though.

"Where the hell are you going?" Adachi mouths against Souji's skin. He sounds tired.

"Back home. My uncle's probably worried" Souji tries again to get up, but is pinned by the weight of the body on him once again.

"Dumbass, what did I just tell you?" Adachi snorts, "I already explained it to Dojima. Just stay here for the night. It's too late for a kid like you to be roaming around this late."

He has a point, but Souji is about to say something to retort when he feels the shakings of snores against his neck. Adachi's passed out, leaving Souji to wonder just what made him want to come here in the first place. Something bordering along boredom and excitement is the best he's got before fatigue washes over him, covering him like the messy blankets they dirtied below them.

**Until next time!**


End file.
